


but if you deny me one of your kisses

by jemmasimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also sleepy jemma, everyone loves sleepy jemma, lil but of angst i guess??, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimmons/pseuds/jemmasimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma propped herself up on her elbows, staring at Fitz in a half-asleep daze. She began to play with the tie that hung loosely around Fitz’s neck, before using it to pull herself up and kiss him.<br/>“Jemma,” Fitz whispered breathlessly between kisses, “Jem.” But fighting was useless (not that he put up much of one). He supposed he could spare five minutes.<br/>-<br/>An over-tired Jemma tries to stop Fitz from leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but if you deny me one of your kisses

**Author's Note:**

> \+ what? i wrote more than one thing in six months? shock horror! (i'm not gonna lie, i'm actually quote proud of myself and vicki god you better be happy)
> 
> \+ this is just a small drabble i started ages ago and found earlier today and finished thanks to daisy so here we are
> 
> \+ i'm sorry if this is kinda terrible, i used to be good at description but now, not so much
> 
> \+ but either way, i hope you enjoy the cuteness that follows (and sleepy jemma. sleepy jemma is everything)
> 
> \+ title is from all about you by mcfly

Fitz hated that alarm. Whenever it went off, he would always be jerked back into reality with a sharp punch; he would much rather go back to sleep.

With a sleepy grunt, he rolled over and turned off the alarm (slamming the damn thing until it finally shut up), lying awake for a second as he gathered his thoughts and tried to find some form of motivation to get him out of bed that morning. He wasn’t having much luck.

Reluctantly, Fitz slipped out from under the covers. A frustrated sigh escaped from his lips as he sat himself up straight, gathered himself for a moment, and proceeded to get dressed for the day ahead.

“Fitz,” the figure on the other side of his bed let out a short groan.

Fitz grabbed his tie from the handle of their wardrobe before wrapping it around his neck and moving (with difficulty thanks to various pieces of clothing located on the floor) to plant a kiss on the woman’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, Jem.”

Jemma gave another sleepy groan, “No,” she replied stubbornly. “Come back to bed, Fitz.”

“I’ve got to go,” he told her, his voice not much more than a whisper. “I won’t be long.”

Jemma propped herself up on her elbows, staring at Fitz in a half-asleep daze. She began to play with the tie that hung loosely around Fitz’s neck, before using it to pull herself up and kiss him.

“Jemma,” Fitz whispered breathlessly between kisses, “Jem.” But fighting was useless (not that he put up much of one). He supposed he could spare five minutes.

He leant into Jemma’s kisses, allowing her to sweep him away with each one. Before he knew it, he found himself back in bed with his girlfriend and they were making out as if they we’re teenagers again (except a lot of things had changed since they were teenagers. For the better, he mused to himself as Jemma’s kisses became deeper and much more passionate).

“Jemma,” he whispered once more, this time breaking their embrace. Jemma studied him for a second, her intelligent brown eyes searching for some sort of answer. But Fitz could tell she was tired as her eyelids seemed to droop as she could not find the answer – or the answer she would have liked.

“Stay,” she insisted with a yawn, brushing her hand on Fitz’s cheek.

Fitz gave a defeated sigh, “Get some sleep, Jem.”

“Mmmm.” Jemma rested her head in the crook of Fitz’s neck, shifting her body in order to pull him closer to her and let out a sleepy yet playful groan.

Fitz let out a small laugh. He figured he was definitely going to be late at this rate. “Jemma,” he complained weakly.

Her hands had found his at this point, and she laced her fingers with his, squeezing them tightly. “Don’t go,” she whispered, this time with a quiet sincerity. She looked as if she were about to say something more, but stopped herself as the words did not seem to fit well enough.

Fitz tried to ignore the sudden churning in his stomach. He squeezed Jemma’s hand before kissing the top of her head, pulling her even closer to him. “I’ll be fine,” he told her. “I always am.”

Jemma’s thumb rubbed the top of Fitz’s hand. She rested her cheek on his chest and let her tired eyes close – but only for a moment. She wasn’t going to let him leave tonight.

They lay together like that for a moment, stealing more than a few in the process. Every now and then, Fitz found himself glancing down at Jemma; each time a content smile forming on his lips. Her hair – although unbrushed and messy - cascaded just over her shoulders and he couldn’t help but notice the distinct smell of lavender from her shampoo. Her eyes flickered ever so slightly and her nose kept doing that little wrinkly thing that Fitz secretly adored, and she shifted herself onto her side, burying herself even deeper into Fitz’s chest.

Fitz brushed some loose strands of hair from Jemma’s face. Even lost in sleep, Jemma looked like a daydream.

However despite the overwhelming content he felt with his overly-exhausted girlfriend lying on his chest, reality soon began to bite back. Fitz’s phone buzzed on their bedside, and at first he did his best to ignore it. Though eight messages later, he guessed he really did need to go.

“Jem,” he whispered into her hair. “Jemma.” When she didn’t reply, Fitz craned his head towards hers only to discover that she’d fallen asleep. A smile crept up on Fitz’s lips once more. After kissing the top of her head, Fitz manoeuvred himself from under Jemma - taking extra care so she didn’t wake up.  

He snuck one more glance at his girlfriend (he still couldn’t quite believe that he could call her that now) and ran his fingers over the spot on his hand where Jemma’s fingers had been moments previously. She was definitely out cold, sprawled out across the majority of the bed, snoring ever so lightly with each breath (but she would never hear that from him). He feigned a small smile, she would never notice he was gone. He hoped. The mission couldn’t take that long right?

Who was he kidding?

A reluctant sigh escaped from his lips. “I’ll be fine, Jem,” he whispered from the doorway. “I’ll get the job done and I’ll be back before you know it.”

If it hadn’t of been for the persistent messages from Coulson, Fitz probably would have never left – too encapsulated by the sleepy Jemma (which he had to admit was one of his favourite Jemma’s). But after sneaking more than his fair share of glances at the woman he loved (really, who _was_ he kidding?), Fitz walked out the door and hoped that Jemma wouldn’t be too mad when he got back. Because he was coming back, even if it meant he was a little late in the process. As long as he found his way back into Jemma’s arms, he figured nothing else mattered.

And _God_ , he was definitely okay with that.


End file.
